23 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Po lekcjach, odc. 23 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo zabawne żarty, odc. 26 (odc. 7/s. II) (Big Time Pranks); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Wojciech Molski, Zuzanna Gulczyńska, Maria Peszek, Artur Dziurman, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Dolecki, Magdalena Kizinkiewicz, Krystyna Rutkowska; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 7. Niesamowita Antarktyka 43'; serial; reż.:Darek Sepiolo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 4/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 4, No Ordinary Vigilante) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Sprzedaż państwowych gruntów rolnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 1. Zima (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild) - txt. str. 777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Andrew Murray; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Na jeziorach - odc. 5 Olsztyn; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2573 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 12, W krainie Bayou (MacGyver II, ep. 12, Family Matter); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /18/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Golf - Lotos Polish Open 2014 - Pasłęk; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje do Ligi Mistrzów: Saint Patrick’s Athletic - Legia Warszawa ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje do Ligi Mistrzów: Saint Patrick’s Athletic - Legia Warszawa ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje do Ligi Mistrzów: Saint Patrick’s Athletic - Legia Warszawa ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Empire Records (Empire Records) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Allan Moyle; wyk.: Anthony LaPaglia, Renée Zellweger, Liv Tyler, Maxwell Caulfield; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 MacGyver II - odc. 12, W krainie Bayou (MacGyver II, ep. 12, Family Matter); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Lotnicy kosmonauci 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kiss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Notacje - Jerzy Maksymiuk. Wszystko dla orkiestry; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 W garniturach - odc. 8/13 (Suits, ep. 7, Play the Man); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 24 Pojedynek (Le Petit Nicolas ep. A la recre on se bat); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Mikołajek - odc. 25 Kreda (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La craie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie 20'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Aleksandra Nieśpielak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 573; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 574; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Herkules - odc. 43 Urocze, potworne maleństwo (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Monster Child in the Promised Land); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 333 Chaos w Leśnej Górze; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Familiada - odc. 2096; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Na sygnale - odc 18/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 20 "W potrzasku"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Tancerze - odc. 13 Magiczne pastylki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Herkules - odc. 43 Urocze, potworne maleństwo (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Monster Child in the Promised Land); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Kino relaks - Tata i małolata (My father the hero) - txt. str. 777 86'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, USA (1993); reż.:Steve Miner; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Katherine Heigi, James Dalton, Lauren Hutton, Faith Prince; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Na sygnale - odc 17/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Na sygnale - odc 18/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 168 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Man of the House); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 169 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Love Is Blind); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Ninja - wojownicy cienia (Ninja Shadow Warriors) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:JOHN WATE; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Czerwoni miliarderzy (The Red Billionaires) 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012); reż.:Jorg Winter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Nowa - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 XIV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2008 - Autostrada do śmiechu; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 169 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Love Is Blind); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Lublin 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 23.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda - 23.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Szkło; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:44 Medycyna i Ty - Zgaga; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda - 23.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 17; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Trzymaj się Kazik; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Misja: Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Barański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Zapiski Łazęgi - Paradoks historii; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Stanisław Janicki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Edward Dziewoński i jego goście - Edward Dziewoński i jego goście (2); widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Boruszkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Trzymaj się Kazik; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 30; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Ania Dąbrowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:04 Z archiwum IPN - Kłamstwo PKWN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:59 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Szkło; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:14 Medycyna i Ty - Zgaga; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 NAuKA odcinek 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Szlakiem zabytków techniki - Aeroklub Gliwicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Nauka nie zna granic; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Księga obyczaju - Wesele czas zacząć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:44 Z Afisza - profesor Jerzy Bartmiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 23.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 23.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:21 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 23:10 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Boruszkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Everyday English odc.236; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 207; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Lato sprzed lat; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 23.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 23.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Cudze chwalicie, swego nie znacie - Kurozwęki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Trzymaj się Kazik; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Misja: Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 17; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 42 Skrzydełka z kurczaka, pyszne carpaccio z owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 6 - Agnieszka Ziółkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:10 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Barański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:20 13 Posterunek (15) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (412) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (413) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (19) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (465) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (40) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (289) 14:00 Miodowe Lata (26) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (20) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2666) 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (405) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (358) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (254) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (273) 20:35 Łatwa dziewczyna - komedia, USA, 2010 22:25 Wieczny student 2 - komedia, USA, 2008 00:30 Udław się - komediodramat, USA, 2008 02:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:30 Uwaga! (3935) 06:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Detektywi (929) 08:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (672) 09:10 Rozmowy w toku (2155) 10:10 Bitwa o dom 3 (10/13) 11:10 Dr House II (1/24) 12:10 Szpital (134) 13:10 Ukryta prawda (238) 14:10 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (1096) 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 6 (7/13) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2156) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (239) 18:00 Szpital (135) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3852) 20:05 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (1057) 20:50 Wulkan (1/2) - miniserial katastroficzny, Niemcy 22:45 Yamakasi III: Synowie wiatru - film sensacyjny, Francja/Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania, 2004 00:40 Uwaga! (3852) 00:55 Sekrety Magii 02:15 Rozmowy w toku (2156) 03:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 16 Anna Wyszkoni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 35 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 9) - Zakładnik - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 36 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 10) - Świadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /17/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 3/7 Kłopoty z kasą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Dzika Polska - Gdy nałożę poroże; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 38/75 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Studio Wschód - Polacy na Syberii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pstrąg; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 992* - Wypadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Birma - deszcz (524); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 38/75 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Skazani cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 28* seria III "Plan Abwehry" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Pomoc sąsiedzka odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Lizbona - Przemcio (525); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Oficer - odc. 11/13* "Napad" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Oficer - odc. 12/13* "Narodziny" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 3/7 Kłopoty z kasą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Pomoc sąsiedzka odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Lizbona - Przemcio (525); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 38/75 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.7; program rozrywkowy; STEREO 05:15 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia